


Joan Holloway Harris's Diary

by Toongrrl1990



Series: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Men World [1]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, Mad Men
Genre: Adultery, Diary/Journal, Gen, Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Speculation, Tissue Warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: What did Joan have to say at the end of "Tomorrowland"?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NIKINOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKINOU/gifts), [wildcard_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/gifts).



**October 15th, 1965**

Wt: 150 lbs.

Alcohol Units: 14

Cigarettes: 10 (less than before)

Belly getting rounder. Greg is away in Vietnam, I still have mixed feelings about him (and what he did to me those years ago), and I believe I love him but sometimes and I feel guilty about it, feel my life would be easier if I wasn’t married to him. At the least, I wouldn’t have to hear him lecture me like a child, doubt my intellect, or make cracks about how he will get me and the baby into shape. Don Draper is getting married to his secretary, Megan Calvet. Me and Peggy just laughed. Feels like me and her are truly connecting (is it me or her or both?). And he's smiling like a fool, like he's the first man that ever married his secretary. She's 25. As if that's news. That fuckwit, can't believe Allison had left. Don’t know when to break the news to Roger that I didn’t have that abortion, wonder how he would take it….and I wonder if he would keep a secret. Would Greg ever put two and two together that it’s not his child? My Mother is going to spend at least a year in Manhattan with me in a few months, hope she brings news from Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Originated here at my Deviant Art account http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/Bridget-in-Tomorrowland-651620575


End file.
